Sing
by One-shot.Dump
Summary: Hermione sings out her feeling...


It was a normal morning in the Hogwarts Great Hall. The sun was shining through the charmed roof. The owls were hooting wearily at each other up by the rafters. The students stared at their food blearily, eating tiredly in preparation for a day of learning – there was no enthusiasm for that, except for the Ravenclaws. It was almost a rule that they had to be nerds.

There would be some enthusiasm at the Gryffindor table, except that Hermione Granger was too busy yelling at her boyfriend.

"How dare you, Ron!" she huffed, turning away from him.

"Wha'd I do?" Ron asked, remembering to swallow first.

She gave him a withering glare before getting up and walking toward the doors. Everyone thought she was leaving, until she stopped and turned toward the tables. With a flick of her wand, she had a microphone and a stand; although where the wire led no one could see.

Another flick and the music started.

_(Ladies)  
So if your dude aint actin right,  
you tell that dude he got to go,  
If that dude be clamin that he broke,  
you tell that dude he got to go  
If he wants you to stay in the house everyday and night,  
you tell that dude he got to go  
If he wants to run the streets,  
Then you run the streets to and you tell him he got to go_

Baby, Baby somebody's gonna cry tonight,  
Baby (baby), Baby (baby), but it won't be my tears tonight  
(Lets go!)  
So whatcha think about that,  
whatcha think about it,  
So whatcha think about that, that, that (oh baby)

Tonight we're gonna switch up,  
I'll do you, you do me,  
Tonight your gonna stay home while I run the streets

What do you, what do you, what do you, what do you think about that baby,  
What do you, what do you, what do you, what do you think about that?

Baby!, Imma let you play my part,  
So you can feel a broken heart,  
Let me just talk, make sure that you call  
So I can say it

Baby, Baby somebody's gonna cry tonight,  
Baby (baby), Baby (baby), but it won't be my tears tonight  
So whatcha think about that,  
whatcha think about it,  
So whatcha think about that, that, that (oh baby)

Tonight your gonna call me a thousand times,  
Tonight I'mma make up a thousand lies

How do you, How do you, How do you, How do you feel about that baby,  
How do you, How do you, How do you, How do you feel about that?

Baby, Imma let you play my part,  
So you can feel a broken heart,  
Let me just talk, make sure that you call  
So I can say it!

Baby, Baby somebody's gonna cry tonight (that's right),  
Baby (baby), Baby (baby), but it won't be my tears tonight, oh

So whatcha think about that, (oh)  
whatcha think about it, (oh)  
So whatcha think about that, that, that (oh baby)

Okay!  
Hold up, whatchu think about that,  
You wear the dress and I put on your slacks,  
Tonight I'm goin out and ain't comin back,  
You ain't gonna get no more pussycat,  
See me in the club I'm out with my girls,  
Do like you do when you're out with your buds,  
Up in the club it's just me and my girls  
Play like Katy Perry kissing on girls,  
Now you can't eat or sleep,  
And now you in the house thinking about me,  
And now I do what you do to me,  
And now I love to see you weeping

Baby, Baby (baby) somebody's gonna cry tonight (somebody's gonna cry to tonight)  
Baby (baby), Baby (baby), but it won't be my tears tonight, oh

So whatcha think about that, (oh)  
whatcha think about it, (tell me)  
So whatcha think about that, that, that (oh baby)

(Oooooo baby, hey)

(Ladies)  
So if your dude aint actin right,  
you tell that dude he got to go,  
If that dude be claimin that he broke,  
you tell that dude he got to go  
If he wants you to stay in the house every day and night,  
you tell that dude he got to go  
If he wants to run the streets,  
Then you run the streets to and you tell him he got to go

(baby, baby)  
oh baby, somebody gonna cry tonight, oh, somebody gonna cry tonight, baby!

After the music faded, Hermione stumbled, catching herself just in time.

"Alright!" she screamed. "Who the heck cursed me!"


End file.
